


a collection of magic

by potter_redheads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_redheads/pseuds/potter_redheads
Summary: this was originally published on fanfiction.net but i'm copying it over to here as well :)it's just some things I've dreamed up about Harry Potter. will just be pairings, oneshots, and maybe some AU stuff. no rating because the ships and levels of smut/relationships will change.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. lily evans, you're from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ao3 fic, so i hope you enjoy :)

Lily woke in the girls dormitory early, but too late to go back to sleep. She sighed and rolled over, grabbing the book from her bedside table and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, sitting up. The book was a trashy romance novel, one sent by her mother, and so she headed down the stone stairs to the common room to continue reading.

However, the sight that was in front of her eyes was terrifying.

There were balloons everywhere. Every spare inch of ceiling was covered in pink, white, and red balloons. There was also confetti of the same colour scheme strewn all over all the surfaces. But the worst thing, the feeling of dread that grew in Lily's stomach, was the big sign over the fireplace - HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GRYFFINDOR! This was going to be terrible.

She turned and headed back up the stairs, put off the idea of reading her book. Dumping it on the end of her bed, she quickly changed into her school gear - ignoring that fact that it was too early - and collected her books into her satchel.

Hurrying downstairs, Lily spread her books over one of the wooden tables by the fire, brushing off confetti. She opened her Charms textbook and began to work.

However, Lily was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear the rest of the House waking up, or notice the fact that the clock had ticked over as she studied. But what she did notice was the sound of footsteps coming down the boys staircase, and so she shoved her textbook back into her bag and waited for the inevitable.

It came, and she was annoyed.

James Potter's an ass, she thought to herself, as the boy in question shuffled his feet in front of her. Behind him, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew waited, holding various items of musical equipment. Lily knew where this was going, but still waited to see how James Potter would embarrass himself this time.

James cleared his throat and said, "Morning, Evans. I have a present for you...", and lauched into one of the most... interesting songs Lily'd ever heard.

"Lily Evans, you're from heaven,  
with your beautiful flaming hair.  
Lily Evans, you're an angel,  
breaking my heart without a care."

He finished and looked expectedly at Lily. "Well, Evans. Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily sighed. "Potter, I don't know what that was, but you're out of your tiny delusional mind. No!" And she stormed off.

James Potter, left holding a ukelele and an expression of disappointment on his face, had a plan. Lily Evans was going to Hogsmeade with him, whether she liked it or not.


	2. maybe halloween wasn't so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaise, ginny, and halloween anyone? i read a really good fic which had blaise and ginny paired and found i liked it, so....

Ginny Weasley was not enjoying Halloween. For a start, her date Michael Corner was ignoring her, instead dancing with some Ravenclaw girl who had a reputation as a slag. Second, the punch wasn't spiked. And third? Third was that she hated Halloween.

Why did people celebrate it? What was the point? She didn't think such a stupid holiday should exist - why fake you're being a witch when you could actually be one? Her costume was the least tacky nonsense she could find - she was being a black cat, with a skintight jumpsuit that surprisingly came from Hermione's closet and some black cat ears perched in her ginger hair.

Michael, the so-called date, had decided to go as Apollo, which basically meant that he was wrapped in a bedsheet and nothing else (Ginny found that rather terrifying). The other boys, like Ron and Harry, were also Greek Gods, with dubious-looking knots in their pilfered bedsheets.

Ginny sat in the corner of the Great Hall, annoyed. Her forgotten cup of punch sat on a nearby table. Her mind was wandering, wondering if she could get away with sneaking back to the Gryffindor common room and finishing her homework when a shadow stood in front of her.

"Hi," said the shadow. Ginny looked up. It was Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's Slytherin gang. She disliked Malfoy of course, like any good Gryffindor, but to her Blaise seemed like he wanted out of all the pureblood hurrah-ness.

"Um, hi," she replied. "What are you doing?", because Blaise had taken her hand and pulled her lightly out of her seat.  
"Dancing - duh! What else?", and so they spun onto the dancefloor under the watching eyes of the rest of the school.

As they danced, Ginny found she didn't mind the company of Blaise Zabini. He was funny, charming, and also incredibly hot - for a Slytherin. They'd whirled round the floor like spinning tops, the dark-skinned boy and the ginger girl, both with grins on their faces.

When the music stopped, after a who-knows-how-long amount of time, Blaise pulled her in. "Gin," he said, because Ginny had told him he could call her that.  
"Mmm?" said Ginny, looking up into Blaise's eyes (a rather nice chocolate colour, her mind thought).  
And then, Blaise Zabini kissed Ginny Weasley.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad, she thought.


	3. a not so bad day, to be siriusly honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius' diary with a mention of wolfstar? i don't know, just something i thought of :)

1st November, 1977

today was kinda bad, not gonna lie. first james woke us up at some ungodly hour because of quidditch practice (youll be pleased to know that i smacked him with his textbook aha) and then second it rained. rain is like the most terrible thing ever. like why does it exist? to kill us puny mortals?

anyway yeah so it rained and i got absolutely soaked because my impervius charm fucked up and then minnie was pissed because i was late to transfiguration but it was okay because we were doing animagi and we know that so its all good. wow that was a long sentence.

but today was good because there was a shit ton of jily happening you know? they walked in the great hall at breakfast all loveydovey because lily had watched james practice his quidditch (and then probs had a snogging session in the shed) and then they spent the rest of the day bickering cutely with each other until minnie told them to shut up.

ah what fun.

also today was good because ive worked out why i cant sleep and also why my dreams are completely fucked. i went in the library (holy shit yes sirius black the one and only stepped foot in there) and read this fat as book on dreams and apparently sleeplessness and fuckedup dreams mean i like someone.

wow no surprise there mr sirius black. but then i was like well who do i like? and then forgot about that question because there was steak and cheese pie for lunch and steak and cheese pie is heaven. so i ate like an entire pie and also jelly because that was on the table too and then wasn't able to walk so just rolled (ha no) to charms.

but yes i spent all of charms wishing i hadnt eaten all that pie even though it was so good.

while in charms i noticed something. remus has like really nice hair. its kinda like a waaaaaaaave and then a flicky bit and it looks really soft and i kinda wanted to touch it but that would be weird. also remus has really nice hands even though theyre covered in scars. i kinda wanted to hold them but that would also be weird. i was in a weird mood. probs the pie and jelly hmm.

while i was noticing remus i didnt get any work done so yeah now im off to beg for lilys notes so talk to you later.

byeeeeeeeee-


	4. you and me (remus and sirius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this made me cry..... so if anyone wants angst you got it served.....

it was you, and me,

and our life sprawled in front of us like the blanket on the floor when we toasted to the end of seven long years and the beginning of adventure.

it was remus, and sirius,

and we could do whatever we wanted because the sun was here and we had no obligations only-

freedom-

being who we wanted to be in that moment.

but now it is me, only me,

only remus in the faded grey threadbare coat that you joked made me look like a ghost-

but it's you that's the ghost.

remus, me, alone like me at night in the house we bought because you decided you wanted to move in,

remus, me, and my heart split in two like the tree in the forbidden forest we found that day when all it did was rain.

it rains a lot now.

in my head mainly, because where else would the cloud choose to settle?

why bother with making storms outside when you could rip apart me with lightning?

i wish it was you, and me,

wish it was remus and sirius again,

wish we could go back in time when your eyes went glassy and you fell into nothingness in that veil,

wish i could see you one last time,

wish i could be there for you because in the end i wasn't enough,

no,

never,

and it hurts because i want

you and me.


End file.
